kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Nova
Galactic Nova (originally NOVA), the great comet, is a giant clockwork comet made out of random pieces of debris and machinery that appears in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He has the ability to grant one wish when summoned, but can only be summoned by harnessing the power from the Dream Fountains of planets surrounding Pop Star. He was summoned by Kirby to make peace between the sun and moon of Pop Star, who were fighting at the time. But when Kirby was about to make his wish, Marx knocked Kirby aside and wished for control over Pop Star. Nova begins a collision course towards Pop Star to fulfill Marx's wish. However, the sun and moon held Nova back for just enough time so Kirby could fly into Nova and disable his heart. Nova's heart serves as a boss battle which involves shooting at the pillars surrounding Nova's actual heart, which are guarded by rocket-like auto-turrets. When all of the pillars are destroyed, the Nucleus shoots out and part of Nova's left side explodes, paralysing him. After Marx is defeated, he is launched into the destroyed part of Nova, thus causing a chain reaction that creates a massive explosion. Nova was seemingly killed, as his body was shown to have blown to pieces in the explosion, but Marx on the other hand was known to have just barely survived. By merging Nova's pieces with himself, Marx becomes the powerful Marx Soul. It was also known that one time (though exactly when is not known), Meta Knight resurrected and summoned Nova, and wished to fight "the greatest warrior in the galaxy". Nova fulfills his wish by summoning and releasing Galacta Knight, a warrior sealed away because of his power. Meta Knight fought Galacta Knight, who he managed to beat after a long fight. It is likely that Meta Knight summoned Nova after the events of Milky Way Wishes, due to the fact that Nova reassembles from pieces that seemingly come from distant space. Also, the hole in the upper right corner of his face is larger, and one of his eyes is partly closed, like when Kirby defeated Nova's heart. Physical Appearance ]] Nova is a large, mechanical comet made in the shape of a pocket watch. Nova's center is designed to look like a sun, or a clock, and he has a shooting star above his right eye. All around the edges of Nova are seemingly random items. Going clockwise the items are: a weather vane, a telescope, a wind-up key, a drafting compass, a globe (strangely absent in both ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra's official artwork), two atomic tubes, a pendulum, a twisted pocket watch, a triangular ruler, several piano keys, a compass, and a light bulb. Nova has two pale blue eyes and a cat-like mouth. Nova has a small hole on the upper right corner of his face (made larger after Kirby defeats his heart). The back of him shows four nozzles that form his main engine cluster. It is interestingly implied in the pause screen description of Marx Soul, that Nova is not the only being of his kind. It states that Marx "absorbed a Nova's power" instead of simply saying Nova, whether or not this is a translation error is not known. However if it isn't, then it would seem to indicate the existence of more than one Nova, although there is only one in question that is ever seen throughout the series. Despite a hint at there being more than one Nova, the one summoned by Meta Knight is obviously the same one since he assembled from various pieces rather than simply appearing, and he displayed clear signs of damage from Kirby's first battle with Marx and Nova. This is also proven by the fact that Meta Knight went to the same planets as Kirby. But, in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Magolor says at one point that the ancients of Halcandra crafted the clockwork stars that travel the cosmos. This too implies that there could be more than one Nova. Trivia * For some unknown reason, Nova is missing its globe in its official artwork for Kirby Super Star Ultra. * The fact that Nova can simply reassemble from the explosion that destroyed its entire body after being summoned again by Meta Knight suggests that Nova is immortal. * It is most likely that the Nova could have been crafted by the ancients as described by Magolor. * Nova is somewhat like Shenron, the wish-granting dragon from the Dragon Ball series, with the 7 stars Nova needs power from being like the 7 Dragon Balls required for summoning Shenron. * The chain like structures that emerge from the piano keys and end at the pocket watch are gray and also on top of the triangular ruler in Kirby Super Star. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the chain turns dark blue and they also appear under the triangular ruler. Sprites Nova only.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Characters Category:Kirby Super Star Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra